More than that
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Hace dos años que Fred esta enamorado de Hermione. Una tarde se presenta su oportunidad de decirlo todo, lo hará?


_Baby, you deserve much better _

_What's the use in holding on? Don't you see it's now or never?_

Al fin había podido escaparse de la tienda, George podía arreglárselas solo por un momento, además, había sido suya la idea de ir a Hogwarts a 'ver cómo iba todo' entre Ron y Hermione. Fred sabía que estarían bien, durante el verano habían estado bien. 'Pero las cosas pueden cambiar' dijo la voz de George en su cabeza, como bien había dicho varias veces antes.

Era imposible que estuvieran mal, incluso una tarde les había escuchado hacer promesas de enamorados. Hermione no era esa clase de chica que tiraba todo a la basura… 'pero Ron es la clase de chico que lo estropea todo' volvió a decir George en su mente. Maldito George, ¿tenía que ser su conciencia precisamente él?

La tarde acaba de caer cuando Fred llego a Hogwarts. Se encontró con algunos Ravenclaws que comentaban sobre algún partido. Así que ya habían tenido un primer partido, era extraño no haber estado ahí. Preguntándose quien había sido el ganador (y deseando, obviamente, que fuera Gryffindor) se encamino a la sala de profesores, en busca de McGonagall para que le diera la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de su casa.

* * *

><p>'Que idiota es' Repetía Hermione en su mente sin poder apartar la vista de su, todavía, novio. Habían peleado esa mañana, de nuevo, por el quidditch. Una razón muy tonta, pero Ron perdía la cabeza cuando se trataba de eso. El simple comentario de 'deja de tomarlo tan en serio, Ron' había bastado para que el pelirrojo se enfurruñara con Hermione y estuviera ahorita conversando alegremente con Lavender.<p>

-Míralo –dijo Hermione a Harry, que acababa de sentarse a un lado de ella-. El muy descarado ¿Es posible acaso que pueda ser más estúpido? Solo por un comentario de…

-No es por eso, Hermione –aclaro Harry incómodo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ginny dijo algo de que tú y Krum se besaron en el baile de navidad –soltó Harry.

Hermione resoplo, en el baile de navidad, ¡Hace dos años! Cuando ellos no estaban saliendo todavía, ¿Por eso era que andaba de…?

-Y… ¿Qué tal los deberes? –pregunto Harry en un fallido intento de que Hermione no viera lo que acaba de ocurrir a unos metros de distancia. Pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione no había apartado la vista de Ron y Lavender, quienes ahora se estaban besando sin importar el montón de gente que había a su alrededor… sin importar que Hermione fuera la novia de Ron.

No iba a armarle una escenita, no lo valía. Pero tenía que salir de ahí. Sin hacer caso a Harry que le dijo que no se fuera, Hermione salió de la sala común. Corrió por el pasillo encontrándose a alguien (sin saber quién fue) que la llamo por su nombre. No importaba por ahora quien había sido, solo quería estar sola.

* * *

><p>McGonagall se había mostrado algo recelosa cuando vio a Fred y más aun cuando le pidió la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor; pero aun así se la dio. Diciéndole que si se enteraba de que había hecho algo indebido no le volvería a permitir la entrada. Fred no se tomó la amenaza en serio, no te pueden impedir ir a tu ex colegio. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos tarareando alguna canción que había escuchado esa mañana, a pocos metros de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, alguien salió corriendo de ahí. Le reconoció de inmediato y el corazón se le acelero.<p>

-¿Hermione? –le hablo cuando paso corriendo a su lado, pero ella no pareció haberlo oído, ni siquiera se volvió cuando la llamo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volvió a mirar la entrada a la sala común, al tiempo que veía a Harry salir de ahí.

-Hey ¿Viste a Hermione? –pregunto Harry.

-Sí, le hable y me ignoro –respondió Fred y de inmediato pregunto-. ¿Qué le paso? -Harry le miro extraño pero hizo un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido-. ¿Se besó con Krum? –pregunto Fred, más para sí mismo que para Harry. Recordó aquella noche, cuando todo había empezado: el baile de navidad… cuando la había visto, tan hermosa que parecía casi irreal… desde esa noche Fred no había podido sacarse a Hermione de la mente, era tanto lo que la pensaba que poco a poco había empezado a enamorarse de ella-. Yo iré a buscarla –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –dijo Fred poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico-. Ron es tu mejor amigo, tú y él se entenderán más. No tienes mucho tacto con las mujeres. Deja que yo me encargue de Hermione y tu ve con Ron –lo volteo hacia la sala común y lo empujo para que caminara-, dale unas buenas patadas en el culo de mi parte, después se las daré yo personalmente.

Vaya, George no estaba tan mal después de todo. Ron arruina todo… o tal vez no. Arruina lo suyo con Hermione pero deja una puerta abierta para Fred. 'Estupendo' pensó el pelirrojo de inmediato, pero en seguida se reprendió. No tenía por qué aprovecharse de la situación… bueno, no aprovecharse demasiado.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla. En cuanto vio una puerta abierta supo que ahí estaba… Y efectivamente: Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo del aula de encantamientos. No se dio cuenta de que Fred acababa de entrar al aula también.

Era increíble que incluso con la pinta de que acaba de llorar, ella se veía hermosa, pensó Fred sin poder apartar la vista. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron fuera tan idiota como para enojarse con ella? Por algo que había pasado hace dos años, era lo más estúpido que había oído. Aunque algo agradecido por la estupidez de su hermano, Fred hizo nota mental de hacerle sufrir.

-Así que, para llegar a tiempo a clases, te quedas en el aula desde una noche antes. Muy astuta, ¿eh? –comento Fred rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien hablaba, miro hacia la puerta y vio a un sonriente Fred recargado en la pared. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Muy gracioso –contesto ella, sin evitar que su voz sonara temblorosa y apartando la vista el, volviéndola a poner sobre la ventana, sin ver nada en realidad. Fred suspiro y camino hacia ella.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella, mirándola detenidamente.

-Bien.

-No me digas… -dijo Fred sarcásticamente-. Se lo que paso con Ron y…

-Oh. De seguro vienes a decirme que lo perdone, ¿no? –aventuro Hermione, aun sin mirarlo.

-Claro que no –respondió Fred con enojo, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?-. Solo quiero asegurarme de que esas bien y que sepas que estaré ahí para ti, cuando me necesites.

El efecto de sus palabras fue sorprendente, Hermione lo miro por fin, abrió la boca para darle las gracias pero ningún sonido pudo salir de ella. ¿Por qué Fred estaba tan amable? Nunca habría imaginado que el gemelo pudiera decir aquello. Solo en sus sueños llego a pasar, años atrás, cuando había sentido una especie de enamoramiento hacia Fred, pero esos sentimientos los había apartado hace mucho.

-¿Por qué? –logro decir después de unos segundos.

Fred no contesto de inmediato, comenzó a debatirse entre el mismo ¿era el momento para decirle lo que sentía? Tal vez luego no se presentaría otra oportunidad… y prefería arrepentirse de haberlo hecho que, arrepentirse de no haberle dicho nada.

Se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Hermione, para ayudarle a levantarse, ella no apartaba la mirada cuestionadora de él. Hermione soltó la mano de Fred cuando ya estaba de pie, pero él no la soltó, la mirada llena de preguntas se hizo más presente y Fred decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-Porque te amo –dijo Fred finalmente, atrayendo a Hermione hacia él y limpiando las lágrimas que la chica aún tenía en su rostro-. Te amo desde hace mucho. Te amo y odio verte sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena. Te amo y solo deseo tu bienestar.

Hermione intento tomárselo como una broma, esperaba que de un momento a otro Fred soltara una carcajada y le dijera que no era cierto… pero ese momento no llego y ella, extrañamente feliz de que no llegara, se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir, con el corazón repentinamente latiendo cada vez más fuerte. Aquellos sentimientos guardados en un baúl volvieron a salir a flote… Fred había sido su amor platónico desde el tercer año… y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, diciéndole que la amaba…

-Di algo –susurro Fred, aterrado, después de varios minutos de silencio. De haber sido por él, ya la habría besado, pero no se había atrevido. Hermione era la única chica que lograba ponerlo nervioso, la única que le hacía pensar antes de actuar y al mismo tiempo ser imprudente-. Di que lo sientes pero que amas a Ron… cualquier cosa –termino inclinándose hacia ella y levantándole el rostro a tal punto que quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

-No puedo decirte eso –repuso Hermione, sonriendo-. No puedo decírtelo porque no lo amo.

Fred le sonrió de vuelta y la besó, una explosión de felicidad lo lleno cuando Hermione correspondió el beso de inmediato. Era verdad. No amaba en realidad a Ron. En esos últimos minutos lo había descubierto. Lo quería, claro que sí, pero ella siempre había estado enamorada de alguien más… y ese alguien había ido por ella a decirle que la amaba. Y no había estado llorando por Ron… bueno, si al principio, pero después fue por el coraje de haber perdido el tiempo con él.

_Baby listen to me when I say I will love you more than that_

* * *

><p><em>[NA] *-* esta basado en la cancion 'more than that' de los BackStreet boys :33 la estaba escuchando y de repente me acorde de Fred y Hermione*-* asi que me puse a a escribir :3 espero que les haya gustado :D_


End file.
